Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting
by teddydisplaypink
Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is and is the new husband of Bella.
1. Start

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is and is the new husband of Bella.**

**Prologue 3rd person POV**

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore" Adam responds

"You heard me" Bella answers

She doing something to protect him but he seems that he doesn't get what I'm trying to tell him

"I want the divorce. I stopped loving you just let me go" Bella says

The look on his face is what I was afraid of.

"I left the paperwork on the desk with the ring" she says.

By this point he is on the floor and is rolled into a ball. But he refuses to try in front of his wife or ex-wife as it is.

The pain of why she has to do this is awful. You see it doesn't help her career to be married to him so she is leaving him so that he will have the peacefully life that he is meant to have. All she wants to do I crawl into his arms and kiss him. But it over.


	2. Stress Free

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is and is the new husband of Bella.**

Chapter 1 B POV

I came to Vegas to unwind from all the work that I do. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm an actress trying to make on the top. It's sad really. I just finished filming A Broken Heart. It's about a girl that gets raped and shows her road to recovery while falling in love with a man that has always been there for her.

The movie was just so intense that I and my friends decided that we would come to Vegas.

"Come on" Alice yells

Alice my best friend and fellow actress, she is more into romantic funny movie. I on the other hand do films that make a difference in the world. Then there is Angela my lawyer she is the best. She mostly shies but never pisses her off because it will come to bite you in the ass. Then we have Rosalie my agent. She is loyal and hard headed.

I finally finish getting dressed. I am in a white dress with black fuck me heels my hair is down. I walk down the hall.

"About time" Rosalie yells.

"Let's get moving "I yell

If you hadn't noticed we like to yell a lot. We take a cab to this new club Venom. I pay for the cab and we file in line. Once we make it to the front of the line we pay for the charge and enter the club. The club is fantastic. Music is blaring people are dancing it fun.

So we all find a table.

"Let's have a good time and get drunk." I yell

Then somewhere I blackout.

What happened to Bella and her friend. Don't worry Edward will appear soon maybe the next chapter.


	3. What the Hell happened?

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is and is the new husband of Bella.**

BPOV

Chapter 2 What the Hell Happened

It's the next day and I feel there is a massive earthquake in my head. I stand up and notice that I see a man beside me. I wish I could remember the sex it would be nice to know if it was the best ever. Then I start walking towards the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. After I finished taking the shower I went into the cabinet to grab the aspirin for my massive headache.

"Hey" a voice responds

"Hi" I say

This is the most awkward moment of my life for sure. Then I start to fidget with my hands that are when I noticed they are a band on my hand. OHMYGOD did I get married to this man. Shit.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Adam. What's yours?" he responds

"Isabella" I respond

Stupid why did I say Isabella I should have just said Bella.

"We got married didn't we." I ask

"Yup! Sure did."

Shit!


	4. Try

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is.**

**B POV**

Ch 3 Try

Adam was just walking out the door when he said

"I felt my phone number and hotel information on a piece of paper." he said

Wow just when my career is taking off I do something stupid as in getting married in Vegas. Then I hear the phone ringing.

"Hello" I answer

"I've been calling you all morning." Alice says

Just what I needed this morning.

"We all want to know what happened last night. Who was that guy?" Alice asked

"Can we all meet so I get some food then I explain everything."I pled

"Fine, be in the lobby in 10 mintues." she hangs up

I take the fastest shower in my life then put some clothes on then walk down to the lobby.

We all don't say a word and we walk to this cute little diner.

"So tell us about the hot guy that was with you?"Alice asks

"He seems nice. I kind of have to tell all of you something" I say nervously

"Spit it out!" Rosalie says.

"I got married to the hot guy in Vegas."

"What?" they all yelled at the same.

I just walk out of the diner and go to my room. I grab the piece of paper and call Adam

"Hello" a man answers.

"Can I speak to Adam" I say

"Sure." The man responds

I hear yelling and then Adam answers the phone

"Hey" he responds

"hi." I say

What do you say to a man that is a stranger that you married in Vegas beets me?

"Sorry that was my friend Edward that answered the phone. Don't worry he leaving to go back home because his older sister is giving birth."Adam says

"What do we do about this marriage?'' I ask

"How about we just try if it doesn't work then I'll sign the divorce papers we move on." He suggests

Do I try? Of course I try.

"Ok." I answer

Then the rest of the phone call we decide that I'm moving to his place. I get a flight to the Washington I book another one to my place to clear out all the things.

I only hope to be making the right choice in moving to get to know my husband better.


	5. Arrival To New Destination

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is.**

Ch 4 Arrival To New Destination

B POV

I am arriving at Seattle after packing everything in my apartment in Los Angeles. I decided it would be nice to live in a small town.

I'm just passing Forks. It's a little to green for me but it's ok. I'm arriving at the address that Adam gave me. Just outside the house is a man not a buff man. I get out the car and go greet this person

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Jasper. I'm here to help you get settled in Adam asked me to" He responds.

I feel nice for someone to be looking out for me.

"Come on in" he says

The house is beautiful the arches in the kitchen look amazing. I look at the living room to see it full of pictures of his friends and family.

"I look nice here." I say to no one.

"Adam should be here around 5 so make you self comfortable. I'll be gone to visit my sister at her house to visit the baby boy." Jasper responds.

He leaves me here. This house is gorgeous.

"Honey I'm home." My husband responds.

"Hey!" I say

This is really awkward for me.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited my friends over so that they could meet you."

"Sure."

What do you say to this man that is a stranger? One I married him. Two what the hell is wrong with me.

The door bell rings.

"you stay there and look you and I'll answer the door," he responds.

I go sit on the couch.

"hey man. What's up?" A really buff guy responds.

"when Edward coming?" Adam asks.

"Just running a little late taking picture don't worry he'll show up."

Just as I was about to stand up and introduce myself to the buff guy the door bell rings. The buff guy answers the door and it's Jasper with a woman. She has brown hair with yellow highlights. She wears a geometric shape dress.

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I say

"Hi Bella" they all respond and we go make yourself comfortable on the couch. Just as we are about to sit the doorbell rings again.

How many friends does he have? Just a beautiful man enters the door he has bronze colored hair, green eyes.

"Hello I'm Edward" he says to me

"Isabella but call me Bella." I say

I look into his eyes their sad I don't know why but I want to hug him and comfort him. What the hell is wrong with me I'm married to his friend?

**Looks like Bella is confused what's going to happen. The story will flash forward a couple of months.**


	6. Reflection

**Pain Love Work More Love Heartbreak Reconnecting**

**This** **Is a Bella and Edward story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Bella Edward and the gang**

**Summary: One day of free stress getting drunk. Bella is an actress trying to get movies and not thinking of love. Edward is a man on a mission to discover who he is.**

B POV

6 Months Later

Life has been ok with my husband. We really get to know each other it's nice to have communication with him.

I get to know everyone. His groups of friends are amazing. I learn many things about them. Like Jasper is the calm one in the group and in insurance. Emmett is the loudest but when it counts he is the biggest teddy bear ever and has his own gym. Then there's Esme she is the motherly type, she cares for everyone it nice to feel that way she is the stay at home mother, Carlisle is the compassionate is a doctor and is married to Esme and they have a son name Carl. He is the cutest thing ever. Then we have Edward the loner in the group but in some way it make the group complete, he is a photographer. Then my husband Adam is the artist in the group he paints the most beautiful picture, he is a wave of niceness that I couldn't compare him to everyone.

Life is easy as I say. Things with Edward are interesting I feel this pull towards him but manage to control it.

It feels weird to be here but it's ok. My best friends and I barely ever talk.

"Where did you go?"Adam says,

"Just thinking." I reply

We live this peaceful life but it feels like we are just really good roommates.

"Can we talk?" Adam says

"Sure." I say

**Sorry I haven't updated but I was having a writer block in the story.**

**What's going to happen? What the talk about**

**Feel free to review only if you want to**

**Teddydisplay.**


End file.
